Keladry Templar
by Rundiamhair
Summary: KOC What would happen if Kel hadn't been pardoned for her actions in Lady Knight? What would her punishment be and what would she do? A little fluff, bound to be long. Please rr! Chapter Five up!
1. Prologue

Tamora Pierce owns all characters, places, etc, except for the ones that I made up.  Don't sue!

Prolouge

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Excerpt)As the boat ground against the river's Tortallan shore, Neal shook her awake.  Kel groaned, stood, and led Peachblossom onto solid ground.  Only then did she see that a welcoming committee awaited them: Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, and Duke Baird.  Behind them stood Merric, Seaver, and Esmond.

Kel knelt and bowed her head in submission to Lord Wyldon, awaiting his judgement.  Neal and Owen knelt on either side of her.  Jump and the sparrows put themselves in front of Kel.  She felt Peachblossom's warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Sergeant Domitan, tell me these children aren't the result of your squad's Scanran frolics," Kel heard Raoul say cheerfully.  "Though I do admit, some of them a little old to be yours."

"Well, sir, my men helped," Dom said, the picture of boyish mischief.

Kel almost smiled.  At least Dom would get away from this with a whole skin, it seemed.  She'd wondered if his tale of Lord Raoul's sending his squad to help had been just that, a tale.  It was a relief to know it was the truth and Dom had been acting under proper orders.

"You missed a tidy fight," Raoul said.  "Smashed one of King Maggot's little armies to bits.  Come along and I'll tell you about it."  Dom and his remaining men followed him up the path.

Kel looked sideways when she picked up movement on the edges of her vision.  Duke Baird was gathering up the children who had already landed.  He was telling them, "We'll just have a look, to see how well you are.  I know some mothers and fathers who are eager to see you all."  To the civilian adults, Scanran and Tortallan, he said, "And you look as if you could use proper meals and beds.  Come along."

Kel lowered her head once more.  Only she, Neal, and Owen remained with Lord Wyldon and the friends who had brought the adult refugees home.(End excerpt)

There was a brief silence before Kel burst out, "My lord, please, don't punish anyone but me.  I told the others that you had ordered me to take them on a rescue mission.  They had no idea they were disobeying orders.  I am entirely and solely to blame."  She closed her mouth abruptly, sending a prayer to the Goddess that Neal and the others would have enough sense to stay quiet and accept this gift she was giving them.

A stunned silence followed her outburst which was only broken when Lord Wyldon said, "I see.  In that case, they really cannot be punished for aiding you.  You are dismissed.  Go."  They went.  Not one of them looked back as they left.  Lord Wyldon turned back to Kel.  "Well, that's one I can honestly say I've never heard before.  I suppose I should congratulate you on managing to get them all cleared from blame in one clean sweep.  I must say, you are the worst liar I have ever met.  But I'll not punish your friends for it."  He paused, then continued, "Keladry, I will speak plainly to you.  I have received direct orders from King Jonathan himself.  Because of your 'mutinous' acts, you are to be stripped of your knighthood and title, and then exiled to a small village in the northeast of Tortall.  Do you understand what I am saying?

"Yes, sir.  It is more than I had hoped for."

"It is stupid."  Kel looked up at him so quickly her neck cracked.  She even forgot to cover her shocked face with her customary Yamani mask and instead just let her mouth hang open.  Was _Lord Wyldon_ actually criticizing an order?  "If it was up to me, you'd be pardoned in an instant.  Yet, as it is, I really have no say in the matter.  Originally, the punishment included all who aided you, but thankfully you took care of that.  I regret that there is nothing I can do for your situation, however."

"I understand, sir."

"There was another pause, during which Lord Wyldon looked at her regretfully.  He then shook his head, as if to clear it, and continued, "I have a contract that you have to sign, agreeing to the terms the King has laid out for you.  I must then sign, as a witness that it was indeed you who signed it."

"Yes, sir."

Lord Wyldon took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kel.  She opened it and read it over twice.

Article 1: The lady knight Keladry of Mindelan is hereby stripped of her noble title and position.  She shall henceforth be known as Keladry Templar.

_Article 2: Keladry Templar shall be exiled to the fort town of Valen, where she shall live for the rest of her life.  She is not to reveal to the citizens of Valen her former identity._

_Article 3: Keladry Templar is forbidden to marry without the express permission and oversee of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet._

_Article 4: Keladry Templar is not to participate in any military organization against Tortall, its rulers, or its people._

_Article 5: Keladry Templar is not to contact or attempt to contact any persons from her former life.  This includes family members._

_Article 6: Keladry Templar is to make no attempt to restore herself to her former position of prestige._

_Article 7: Their majesties reserve the right to add, remove, or otherwise alter any of these articles._

_Article 8: Any attempt or inclination on Keladry Templar's part to defy or disregard these articles will be met with death._

_King, Jonathan of Cont_

Queen, Thayet of Conté 

There were two lines headed "Former Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan" and "Witness, Wyldon of Cavall" with space for signatures.

Kel looked up at Lord Wyldon.  He had a mixture of concern and question on his face.

"Very thorough, sir."

He paused, as though to calm himself, and said, "You agree then?"

Kel replied by signing the paper with the pen Lord Wyldon had given her and handing the paper back to him.  He signed it, folded it up again, and put it back inside his pocket.  "I don't really have a choice, do I, sir?"

Lord Wyldon cleared his throat.  "Look, Keladry, I just want to make sure that you understand that I have no choice in this matter.  It's just not up to me."

"I know, sir.  I don't blame you.  I don't even blame _him_.  I think I just blame me."

"In any case, I've arranged for you to keep your horses and servant.  We'll get you a change of clothes and you'll be off, with one of my squads to protect you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Keladry…"

"Yes, sir?"

"We'll miss you.  I'll miss you."

"I know, sir."

An hour later, Kel was riding down the road on Peachblossom, with Tobe on Hoshi next to her, and a squad surrounding her, headed to Valen.  As the rain started to come down, she sighed, knowing that she had really gotten herself in deep this time.


	2. Valen

Disclaimer:  Anything you've read before, I don't own it.

Chapter 1 – Valen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't until they were on the road for a week that the magnitude of the changes in her life had really hit Kel.  

For that first week, she remained mostly numb.  She was conscious only to the fact that she was traveling across northern Tortall with one of Lord Wyldon's squads and Tobe.  Tobe seemed worried and nervous, but Kel was still too out of it to register this.  She rode with them, her mind not really focusing on anything.  The squad began to think that maybe there was something wrong with this girl, whom they had heard so much about.

A week into the journey, Sergeant Aidan told Kel that they would be arriving at Valen in two days, if the good weather kept.  That was when it hit her.  This wasn't just another travel; this was her _final_ travel.  She was going to Valen, and she was never leaving.  She would never see her parents, her sisters, her brothers, Neal, Owen, Lady Alanna, Lord Raoul, Dom, her other friends, even Lord Wyldon.  If it hadn't been for her Yamani training, so many years ago, she would've broken down and cried right there.  Instead, she let her Yamani mask fall into place as she contemplated what life would be like for her now.

She had failed.  That's what it all came down to.  She had failed, just as countless people had said she would.  What must her friends think?  What must Lady Alanna think?  She had disappointed them all.  Lady Alanna must be infuriated.  Kel smiled at the thought of what she must be saying to King Jonathan right now, but then she sobered almost immediately when she thought of her friends and year-mates.

They had not so much as glanced back at Kel as they left her.  Not one of them spoke up in her defense.  A part of her told herself that that's what she wanted, that's what she had been praying for them to do.  But the other part of her wished that they had given at least some sign of regret, some sign that they would miss her.  But she probably would've done no different if she had been in their shoes.

There was a positive side to this predicament.  She would be in a remote town where no one would recognize her, if they had even heard of her in the first place.  She wouldn't have to take on the role of a knight, and therefore would not have to deal with others who were condescending and doubtful of her and her abilities.  She wouldn't even have the burden of being a noble.  For the first time in her life, she would be able to lead a normal life.

Well, as normal as she could ever be, riddled with her past and constrained by a contract she really didn't have a choice but to sign.  Kel sighed, knowing she was sinking into a depression.  She turned her mind to contemplating what might be awaiting her at the town of Valen.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Four days later, Sergean Aidan's squad left Kel, Tope, Hoshi, Peachblossom, Jump, and the sparrows outside the gate of Valen.  Sergeant Aidan said a hasty goodbye and left in a rush.  

_A little anxious to leave, isn't he?_ Kel thought.  _Is it _that_ awkward?_  She glanced at Tobe, who nodded to show he was alright, and guided Peachblossom through the gate.  

Kel was surprised at the welcoming party that awaited them.  She dropped off of Peachblossom's back, signaled to Tobe to stay where he was, and took a few steps toward the crowd.

"Hello…" she said hesitantly, "I'm Keladry Templar-"

"The lady knight!"  Kel turned to the voice and found a teenage girl.  The girl had a faraway look in her eyes, that seemed somewhat familiar to Kel, yet she couldn't quite place it.  "I knew you would come.  You will save us from the Scanrans!"

"Look, I don't know what you've been told, but I'm not here to save anyone.  I'm a refugee," Kel said guardedly, using the explanation that she had thought up during her trip over here.

"I know who you are, Keladry of Mindelan.  I was told you would come.  You cannot hide here.  I have Seen that you will protect us, you are the Protector of the Small."

Kel instantly remembered where she had seen those eyes.  Irnai from Scanra had that same look whenever she talked about what she Saw.

"Who's your leader?"

"You are," said a middle-aged man close to the girl.

"Well, then, who used to be your leader?"

There was silence for a moment before the man pointed over to the left.  "Over there, third grave back on the left."

Kel frowned.  "Dead, you mean?"

"He died three days before you came.  From a Scanran raid."

"You see?" said the girl, excited once more.  "You _must_ help us!"

Kel looked at the townspeople, at their pleading looks and hopeful eyes.  She looked over at Tobe, who looked slightly amused at her predicament.  Finally, looking back at the Seer-girl, she sighed.

"Alright."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kel walked beside the girl down a row of houses.  Tobe had gone off to take care of Hoshi and Peachblossom, while the girl had taken her off to show her where she would be staying.

"I'm Deirdre, by the way, did I say that?" the girl, Deirdre, said suddenly.  "You'll be staying with my brother and me."

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

Deirdre giggled.  "You don't act like a noble, do you?"

Kel paused, then said, "I'm not a noble."

Deirdre stopped and looked at Kel, her eyes seeming to bore into Kel's own.  Then she blinked and said, "That's right.  Not a noble, not anymore.  I keep forgetting.  You _were_ a noble though, weren't you?"

Kel almost hung her head.  "Yes."

"Well, you don't act like one."  Deirdre started walking again.

They passed a few more houses in silence before Deirdre abruptly stopped in front of one.  "Here we are!"

"Uhh…won't your parents mind me coming to stay with you?"

"My parents?  They're dead.  It's just my brother, who I take care of, and me.  And you're coming to _live_ with us, not stay!  Come on!"  She shoved the door open and shouted "Sean!  She's here, she came!" (A/N: Those of you who know me already now what's going to happen now.  Hahaha.  I am so sadly predictable.)

Kel grimaced.  Her identity was supposed to be unknown here.  It was a violation of one of those articles, she couldn't remember at the moment which one, but it really wasn't her fault, so she didn't think she would really be punished for it.

A man came in through the doorway that must have led into the kitchen.  He was tall, taller than Kel, with black hair and green eyes, making him look extremely handsome.  Kel stared at him, shocked.  She had been expecting a child.  This man looked about Kel's age, maybe a year or two older.

"So soon, Deirdre?  We used to have much more warning next time."  He smiled at Kel, which made her melt.  What was wrong with her?  It seemed like she fell in love with every man she saw these days.  "You must be Keladry."

"Kel.  It's Kel."

"Ahh.  Deirdre, can you see to supper?"  Deirdre bounced off into the room her brother had come from.  "You look pretty well shaken.  My sister can do that to people."

Kel stared at him again.  Was she that transparent?  What happened to her famous Yamani mask?

He gave her a knowing smile and said, "The Gift.  Deirdre said you didn't like to have people know how you felt.  Sorry."

"Oh, uhh, it's okay."  _Real eloquent, Kel.  You've got him captivated now._  "It wasn't really Deirdre anyway."

"It's a lot to take in all at once, I know.  Well, I don't _actually_ know, but I can imagine.  Anyway, come, Deirdre will have supper almost ready by now."  He led the way into the kitchen, where a small table with four single-sized benches (A/N: Does that make sense?  Just think chairs, but bench-styled.).  They all sat down and began to eat.

It was the nicest meal Kel had had in a long time.  It was nice to be able to eat methodically and casually, with no one interrupting.  She wondered how long this would last, now that the people of Valen had proclaimed her to be their leader.  

Deirdre and Sean were explaining what Valen was like.  They had a lot of Scanran raids, though not as many as Haven did.  There was no one from the army here, and the only fighters were the villagers, of whom Sean was what amounted to a captain.  A lot of the time, Deirdre Saw an attack before it happened, which was why the town was still standing.  The latest battle, during which their previous leader had died, had come about without Deirdre getting a vision of it before.  This, however, was rare, and mostly the town had plenty of time to prepare for an attack.  

Kel learned that their parents had died in a battle 6 years ago, when Sean was 13 and Deirdre was 10 (That makes Sean 19 and Deirdre 16, btw.).  Deirdre said the same quip about taking care of Sean, which made him laugh good-naturedly and Kel smile.

They told Kel there might be one or two people who would be averse to having her become their leader, but most of the residents of Valen accepted Deirdre's word on what she Saw.

All in all, it seemed like Kel wouldn't be in such a bad place after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OMG!  So many reviews so soon!!  Thus, I was prompted to update quickly.  Don't count on this often, I was just lucky enough to finish my Spanish HW early.  Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, they've made me SO thrilled and EXTREMELY hyper.  Maybe not a good combo, hey?  ^_~

In other news, I'm sorry this is so long.  I have a habit of writing novel-style.  So this is probably going to be rather long.  I'll try to refrain from dragging it out too long, just for you.

**Jackie**:  Hahahah, thanks.  Is this predictable or what??  But then again, you've seen all my other fanfics.  Speaking of which, I'll get working on soon.  I 3 you!!

**Midnight Knight**: I have this affixation in which I don't like Jonathan.  I don't even know WHY I don't like him, I just don't.  Well, he did kind of screw Kel over with that whole probation thing.  And it's not so much that Thayet is all gung-ho about it, it's just that she's the queen and Jon's the king, etc.  That's about it.

**Frosted-Darkfox**: Oh definitely.  Alanna will never talk to Jon again.  ^_^  I 3 her temper!

As to why Neal and Owen, etc didn't look back, I had to incorporate Kel having a reason to be slightly angry at them, and that was the only way I could do it without making them seem like COMPLETE jerks.


	3. Routine and Surprise

Disclaimer:  It's a FANFICTION site people.  If I was the real author, wouldn't I just write a book instead?

Chapter 2 – Routine and Surprise

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the course of the next week, Kel had to remind herself more than once that this was _Valen_, not Haven.  There were a lot of similarities, but the differences far outweighed them.

Probably the biggest thing was the fact that the soldiers weren't really soldiers.  The "army" of Valen was comprised of the only able-bodied people in the town.  Which meant, they weren't as trained and skilled as soldiers.  That she could repair.  She got used to training the refugees at Haven.

It was the miniscule amount of available soldiers.  Deirdre was the only person between the ages of 10 and 50 that wasn't fighting, and still that only made three squads.  Kel couldn't believe that they had managed to hold off the Scanrans so long, but apparently they didn't attack all that often, and when they did it was usually only a small force.  A small luxury, if it could be called that.

The people of Valen accepted her almost immediately.  There were two or three people who looked at her with suspicion, but that was quickly dissolving.  She immediately assigned training groups, with her teaching.  Most of the fighters were unskilled, but they were all willing and able to learn.  

The state of mind of the townspeople was also different from that of Haven.  At Haven they were constantly worried about battles, work, and keeping themselves separate from those they didn't know.  Here, everyone knew everyone else.  They were like a large family, working together with precision and ease.  The people were quicker to laugh, quicker to smile, more accepting.  

In one week, Kel went from believing that she would never be happy again to feeling more content than she had in a long time.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kel."  Kel turned around to see the bearer of the grave voice.  It was Deirdre, her eyes twinkling with an eerie light.  "I need to talk to you."

Kel looked at her for a moment before what she meant finally penetrated her brain.  Deirdre had just had a vision, and she obviously didn't want everyone to hear it.

Kel excused herself from the training soldiers and followed Deirdre until they were out of earshot of anyone.  A moment later, Sean detached himself and came over as well.

"Scanrans are coming," Deirdre obviously didn't believe in preamble.

"When?  And how many?"

"I'd say we have a good four hours before they get here.  A full squad of them."

Kel grimaced; Sean swore.  A full squad of fully trained Scanrans against three half-trained villagers?  Kel was really going to have to pull something this time.

She turned to Sean.  "How do you usually prepare for a battle?"

"Just doing all the things you would have to do in 10 minutes, I guess.  But the result is, everyone is much less rushed.  We've had enough attacks by now that people are lying in fear in the hours leading up to a battle."

"Good.  Get everyone working on that.  Three hours from now, I'll take you and your best squad and lay in wait in the forest outside the town.  Two archers, no more.  The rest will be up on the wall, giving us cover, but don't rely solely on that.  Got it?"

Sean nodded, and went off to go order the troops.  Kel looked back at Deirdre to find that she had already gone.  Sighing, she went to help the others prepare for battle, and to find Tobe.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kel waited in the woods with Sean and the squad for only half an hour, since it had taken them so long to find an appropriate spot that hid them, but also made it easy to see the Scanrans and easy to attack them.  The moment the Scanrans galloped into view, she signaled to the others, and they charged.  

Four Scanrans already lay dead, killed by arrows shot from back at Valen.  Three more fell pray to the squads two archers and Kel.  

The subsequent fighting was muddled and quick.  Kel ended up killing six Scanrans single-handedly.  The squad fought bravely, but even from this small skirmish showed her how much improvement they needed.

The second squad came out to help with the burning of the Scranrans' bodies.  There were no Stormwings around this time, but Kel was taking no chances.  

They had had luck on their side during this battle.  Thanks to Deirdre's vision and the rigorous training Kel was putting the fighters through, none of the citizens of Valen were hurt, though a few had minor scrapes and bruises.

The two squads rode back through the gate accompanied by massive cheering.  The third squad and the rest of the townspeople had turned up to welcome them back.  Shouts of "Lady Kel!  Lady Kel!" rang through the air, making Kel feel like blushing.  Another time she thanked the gods for her Yamani training.

She handed Peachblossom over to Tobe and smiled gratefully at him.  He ducked under the arms of the mass of people coming over to talk to Kel and led the horse off to the stables, accompanied by the other members of the squads.

Kel was then herded into the hall that they usually used for town meetings.  It had been decorated with garlands and flowers, all set up for a celebration.  A couple members of the crowd ran over to where some instruments were set up and began to play them.  Half of the crowd ran out onto the cleared out space and began to dance.

Kel spent the first half of the party talking to people.  Mostly to members of their "army" about what training they would be doing next and to those who had not gone out to fight, accepting their praise of her.

At some point she found herself face-to-face with Sean.  He smiled at her, making her almost visibly swoon.  He held out a cup to her.  She frowned at it and he laughed.

"It's water, Kel, it's water."

"Oh!  Thank you."  She accepted the cup and drained half of it.  

"They sure do teach you knights amazing things at the palace, don't they?" he asked conversationally.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, puzzled.

"I've never seen anyone fight like you do.  It's…amazing.  I wish I could fight like that."

"That's what I'm training you all to do."

He laughed at that.  "You can teach us the moves, Lady Knight, but there's a certain mentality to fighting the way you do that not everyone has."

Kel frowned at him.  "You'll never learn with an attitude like that."

"Maybe I'll surprise you."  He gave her one last wistful smile and walked away, leaving Kel to stare after him.

"You shouldn't be so reserved toward him."  Kel turned around to see Deirdre, grinning at her.

"What?"

"Just let it go.  There's no escaping fate."

"What fate?"

"You.  Him.  But don't let him know I said this.  Keep him at bay a little longer.  You don't want him to know it's working."

"What's working?"

Deirdre laughed softly at her.  "You don't see it?  Of course you don't.  You.  Sean.  You're meant to be.  Can't you tell?"

"Now you're just making things up.  I'm not meant to be with anyone."  

She smiled knowingly.  "If you say so," she said quietly and sauntered away.

Kel sighed deeply, said hasty goodbyes to a new group that had come to talk to her, and made her way back to the house.

Meant to be?  With Sean?  Deirdre had the oddest sense of humor.

But then…that look in her eyes.  That same sparkle she had whenever she talked about one of her visions…  It _was_ possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Terrible ending, I know.  But I couldn't think of a better note to end on.  Blame Mel, she kept distracting me!  Anyway thank you thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews!!!  I can't believe how many I've gotten in such a short time!!  I rant about it all day at school.  ^_^  I 3 you all!!!  You're all such nice, wonderful people!!  Except for YOU Mel.  Find your name below here and you'll know why.  

If you ask a question or make a specific comment and your name isn't down there, it's probably because it's been asked/mentioned by someone else and I put it under their name.  Also, if anyone emails me, put something like "Your insert ff name here Fanfic", otherwise I'll delete it as spam.

Now everyone go read my Crown/Court Duel fanfic I just posted and review it with comments of how much you love it so I can go through another day of annoying my friends with "People like it!!! Did you see??? THEY LIKE IT!!!!"  Again, thank you for the reviews!!! ^_^

**Wei**: Quiet, Wei.  You need to cut back on…whatever it is that makes you crazy.  One day I'll figure out what it is.  And then I'll steal it.

**Mel**: HAHAHAH!!!!!! JON!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!! RAPE!!! HAAAAAAAHHAAAA!!!!  ::everyone is confused:: HAHAHAHAH!! ::sniff:: hahaa..haa..haa…RAPE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  No.  Also, I KNOW that anonymous comment about this sucking was you.  I KNOW.  Especially since I said to you, "i hope no one puts a "your story is stupid as all hell" thing in there."  DORK.

**Kiwi**: Jon wasn't killed because Alanna saved his ass!  Marmalade Boy is good, but I've only seen about two episodes while at my friend's house.  OMG POP TARTS ARE THE BEST.  I could live off pop tarts.  Literally.  I do not understand people who don't like/have never had pop tarts.  I feel bad for them.  I'm bigger on Kel/Dom fics, mostly because you have to dispense with Yuki in order to get Kel/Neal, which always depresses me.  But Neal is super cool, I'll give you that.  Exponents are so pointless.  After geometry, you don't use any higher levels of math in real life.  Unless you go into a profession that deals with trigonometry or calculus.  Card Captor Sakura is the BEST!!! I am in love with Syaoran!!!  Despite the fact that he's what, 10?  You are as crazy as me.  And here I was, not thinking that was possible. ^_~  Anyway, thanks for the review, it was extremely amusing.

**Rosie Tasikhe**: Hahaha, I'm a sucker for romance.  The other characters will turn up, but in a cool way.  I am excited about it.  You have to keep reading, just for that part.  It's going to be awesome.  And the author's notes were only in the middle that time because I had to make fun of myself for making Sean's description what everyone who's read anything I've written could've predicted.  ^_~  Anyway, so probably never again with the A/N's in the middle.

**Alixi**: Kel moping and depressed would be more fun.  Kel kicking ass is much better.  I don't have any of my other fics up (right now) but you will notice that the love interest is always black haired, green eyes, tall, pale, and Irish.  Usually named Sean.  I'm going to marry someone fitting that description.  ::flies to Ireland and calls up everyone named Sean::

**Legofiance**: Rooting for Sean would be the right way to go.  I'm big on Kel/Dom too, but that really wouldn't work in my story.  I'll see if I can't keep the pace.  Maybe add a little more description as certain people ::cough mel cough:: have suggested.

**Rubber Duck**: Updating quickly is my middle name.  Actually its Marchelle and don't you think that's pretty?  Don't count on me updating too quickly from now on, I have about 50 fanfics to put up and a huge project almost due so yeah.  I'm glad people like novel type stories, I was all concerned it would be too long, since most fanfics are about 10 chapters long.  And my chapters are long.  Anyway, thanks! 

**Lizai**: I think I can make a chapter where Alanna screams at Jon.  Originally I was just going to talk about how mad she is, but that sounds much more entertaining.  ^_^  

**Queen's Own**: Well, in defense of Jon (in my story at least) he really didn't have a choice.  I mean, she DID commit treason after all.  He was nice enough not to have her hanged or what have you.  As for Alanna and Thayet, they will never forgive him.  MWAHAHAH!


	4. Patrols

Disclaimer: Why would I be posting this on a FANFICTION site if it were mine?

Chapter 3 – Patrols

It was a week later and Kel was frowning at the trees around her.  She had become so used to the numerous attacks at Haven that this much respite was difficult for her to become accustomed to.

In many ways, life at Valen was harder than life had been for her before.  There was no Neal to help her out and heal the wounded.  There was no Owen to cheer her up.  No Merric for her to rely on.  Well, that wasn't exactly fair.  Sean was-

"Kel?" a voice nearby whispered quietly, breaking her thoughts.  Sean was watching her intently.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I was just wondering what you were doing for Midwinter?"  Sean shifted uncomfortably in his saddle.

"Doing?" asked Kel, bewildered.

"Yes, see…uh…well, here we usually have a sort of…gathering.  And…uh…we all go..and…dance…and…and.." he paused as though looking for words.

"Gather?" Kel added helpfully.

Sean blushed.  "Uh…yeah.  Well…I was just wondering if you were interesting in going-"

"Well, I suppose it's expected of me, right?"

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.  "Expected?  Why would it be expected for us to go toge-"

"But we can talk about this later, can't we?  I think I see movement in the trees, just over there," Kel interrupted, hushing her voice and pointing.

"Err…right.  I'll check it out," Sean replied quickly, a slight frown marring his brow.  He spoke to a couple choice men next to him and they slid silently into the brush in the direction that Kel had pointed to.

Kel stared after him for a moment, wondering at his strange behavior.  _What was he on about?  And why was he so nervous?  Why should he be nervous about telling me about a Midwinter celebration?_  She frowned as a new thought hit her.  _Maybe he was trying to tell me he had already asked someone else, and he wanted me to go with Deirdre.  Not that I care, of course._  With that thought, she went back to staring through the leaves of the forest.

After what seemed like an eternity, during which Kel's thoughts continued to stray back to the conversation she had just had with Sean, the three patrollers returned, whispering "Just some stray dogs," and taking their positions again.  Kel tried not to be affected when Sean did not come to speak with her again.  _It's not like I care.  And besides, I _did_ tell him that now wasn't the time for conversation._

For the next two hours, Kel thought of nothing but bandits.  The men around her spoke and chuckled a bit among themselves, but they all stayed resolutely to their tasks.  They were all relieved when, after what seemed like a wasteful time (as they had no seen any bandits), their relief arrived.  They then trooped home, exhausted and sweat-soaked, laughing and complaining about the hours they had just spent sitting in the sun-filled clearing, searching for non-existent bandits. 

Their exuberance was somewhat smashed, however, when Kel informed them that they would be taking the nighttime patrol the next day.  Kel was impressed when, apart from a few grumbles, not one of them complained.  She took it as a sign that they respected her, instead of viewing her as a noble overseeing her slaves.

She also found that many of them liked to chat with her, as though she was one of their own.  It almost brought tears to her eyes.  She had never been in a position like this one.  She was their commander, but still they saw her as someone to go drinking with, to share gossip with. 

It was not to say that she had never felt wanted or liked anywhere else, but this was the first time she had ever been in a position where people outright trusted her, and would die for her without ever questioning why they had to listen to a _girl_.  And she had barely even arrived.

A day and a half later found Kel and her patrol group sitting in their clearing, this time under the stars.  Even so, it was almost pitch black, seeing as how the moon was only a minute sliver in the sky.

"Did you hear that?" Kel asked suddenly.  She had been staring to the east, into the trees, when she heard a large rustle.  She silently cursed herself for leaving the birds behind to rest with Deirdre and Tobe.

"Hear what?" asked Sean, who was closest to her.

Kel didn't answer, but strained her ears for another moment.  When she didn't ear any following rustles, she replied, "It was probably nothing.  Just some animal."

"Better to be on the safe side," Sean told her, standing up and lending a hand to help her do the same. "Besides, I could use any chance I get to stretch my legs."

After speaking quickly and quietly with her third-in command (AN: Sean is her second), Desmond, she and Sean set off into the woods.

Sean had his sword out, and Kel was nervously fingering the handle of hers.  If there really were bandits out there, and if they already knew that she and Sean were approaching them, the forest would be a prime place for an ambush.  It would be a while before anyone got worried enough to go after them, and even then it would be a small party.  The bandits could just continue ambushing them until no one was left.

_Crack!_  Kel and Sean spinning around, Kel wrenching her sword out of its scabbard in one slick, fluid motion.  Sean was already approaching the sound, his sword poised and ready to strike.  Kel slowly moved the bush to the side, just enough for her to see what was on the other side.

They both let out the air they hadn't realized they had been holding.  Sean chuckled a little, causing the deer to look up and scamper off.

"I never knew deer could be so intimidating." 

Kel smiled at his weak joke.  "Well, this was a waste of time," she replied, frustrated with her own paranoia. 

Sean shrugged.  "Knowing it's nothing is better than not knowing, in my opinion."  He shot her a smile that caused Kel to believe it was possible for one's knees to melt.  "Come on, let's head back.  Wouldn't want the others to worry."

Kel fell into step next to him, letting herself enjoy the cool night breeze, now that there was no impending danger to worry about. 

"Why were you acting so oddly the other day?" she burst out suddenly.  If it wasn't for her Yamani training, she would've blushed and covered her mouth.  She'd had no intention of bringing up the subject.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

Kel thought about trying to get Sean to forget she had ever brought it up, but then decided against it.  She _did_ want to know, after all.  "When you were telling me about the Midwinter gathering.  You seemed so nervous." 

He gave a light chuckle.  "Well, I was about to ask if you wanted to go with me.  You know…as a date."

"Oh!"  Kel's Yamani training automatically went to work, clearing her face of all emotions as Sean studied it out of the corner of his eye.

"I think you're blushing," he told her, the amusement evident in his voice.

"I don't blush."

"Of course not.  But if you did, you'd be blushing.  It's in your eyes."  He grinned at her.

"There's nothing in my eyes.  Blush or otherwise."

He outright laughed then.  It was a quiet laugh, one that couldn't be heard easily, but it still managed to convey how amused he was.  "Sure there is.  You just don't notice it.  I do."  This was said simply, but his words seemed to hit Kel hard enough to bowl her over.

He stopped and looked at her.  "I think you're blushing.  And I think you want to go with me.  You may be able to hide from the rest of the world, Lady Knight, but you can't hide from me."

And with that he kissed her.

Kel lay in bed, hours after she had first gotten in, her mind still swirling, playing the kiss over and over in her head.

Sean had stepped back from her only moments into the kiss, and yet the two of them had both been breathing fast.  He had grinned at her and walked past a bush.  Kel, upon following him, found they had been right outside the patrol group.  Luckily enough, though, no one seemed to have noticed what had gone on a few steps from where they were.  Kel glanced at Sean at that thought, but he was already back in his position, staring out into the foliage.  She thought she saw a smile still on his face.  Struggling not to show any kind of emotion, she informed Desmond what they had found, and had gone back to her patrolling assignment.  They hadn't spoken at all, but Kel kept thinking she saw him looking over at her and grinning.

She had never been kissed like that.  Even Cleon, during their many kisses, had never kissed like that.  Cleon's kisses had passion, of course, but Sean's had – there was no other word for it, and Kel finally let herself admit it – love.  Sean loved her. 

Kel felt like screaming at herself, though of course she didn't.  She had just realized that someone loved her.  Sean wasn't a noble – he wasn't likely to leave her for a richer noblewoman.  This wasn't court – she didn't have to be constantly thinking of what others would think of her for dating someone below her station.  This was the perfect situation!  An attractive, kind, and – above all – _loving_ man had just kissed her.

Except that, it wasn't the perfect situation.  Because Kel knew that nothing could come of this.  Wasn't there some part in that contract she signed that said she needed the King's permission to marry?  Kel knew enough to know that she couldn't send someone else in her stead to ask.  And she really didn't look forward to traveling all the way to Corus, embarrass herself in front of all her friends, and throw herself at the feet of the King…only to be denied.  And Kel was pretty sure that she would be denied.  Her once suspicion was now a confirmed fact – King Jonathan did not like her at all.

And, of course, the news that she was running around fraternizing with a man, and not married to him, would get back to Corus.  The things that you wanted to hide were always the ones that were revealed first.  And when it did get back to the capitol, it would bring dishonor on her parents, and would ruin her sisters' marriage prospects.  Any hope that she might have had (not that she thought she had any) of returning to her name and station would be dashed.

So Kel just had to find a way to explain to Sean that it was impossible to have a more-than-friendly relationship.  After planning out what she would say, she fell asleep, confident that everything would be resolved in the morning.  Everything would go back to normal.  At least, the normal that was now normal.

Okay, I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update!!!  ::dodges tomatoes::  Please don't kill me!!!  ::dodges sharp knives::  I have  reason, really!!  I have extreme amounts of hw!!  And family issues!!  And I have to read books over the summer and write essays!  And I went to Warped Tour!  (Which ROCKED btw)  Also, I need to be in a "writing mood" to write, which wasn't happening.  But if it makes you feel better, I am currently suffering from the worst sunburn of my life.    So trust me, there's nothing you can do to me that would be worse than this.

My other reason is that I continually skip over the battle scenes during Lady Knight, which I can only borrow from Mel, so I had to wait until I could get my hands on it.  'Twill not happen again, I swear!

I am SO unorganized right now.  ::looks around at desk, which is covered with fanfic ideas, plot outlines, etc::  Anyway, here we are, with another chapter, and hopefully another chapter soon to come.  REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  YAAAAAY!!

**Frosted-Darkfox**: I do not like Cleon either.  When I first read Squire, I thought he was super neat, but now I know better.  ::joins in the contemptuous glaring at Cleon::

**Frisha**: Mwahahaha.  Alanna angry at Jon = endless amusement.  ::grins::

**Pinky**: Well, you really can't blame Neal and Owen.  I mean, they really didn't have a chance.  If they stood up for Kel, they'd either get in as much trouble as she did or they wouldn't make any difference.  I'm trying to convey here that Kel doesn't blame them for going off, but she's still a bit…annoyed, shall we say?  Black hair green eyes = hottest men alive.  Why Tamora Pierce would create a character with those traits and NOT have the main character marry him is beyond me.

**Rubber Duck**: Now now, I can't go giving away the entire plot line so soon!!  You will just have to keep reading!  And reviews make me happy!! ::hint hint::  I will tell you this: they eventually DO meet up again.  MWAHAHA.


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: If I was Tamora Pierce, I'd write a book, not make a account.  Duh.

Chapter 4 - Aftermath

It wasn't like Kel was _avoiding_ Sean.  It was simply that the two of them kept conveniently having work that put them far away from each other.  Naturally, Kel didn't mind this too much.

It also wasn't as though they hadn't spoken.  They had held a conversation over dinner, Kel following Sean's lead to act as though nothing happened.   Their conversation had an air of politeness, awkwardness, and formality, as all such conversations do.  They had not, however, talked of the kiss, what it meant, or what would become of it. 

Deirdre continually looked back and forth at the two of them, trying and failing to hide the amusement from her eyes.  This did what it was intended to do, which was to make Kel think over and over in her head the conversation she had had with the younger girl about Sean and her being "meant for each other".

Sean, on the other hand, would often glance at her, his face clearly showing his amusement.  He would shoot her a knowing smile, and Kel had the feeling that, while he _was_ staring at her face, his eyes seemed glued to her lips.  It was quite clear that he had enjoyed kissing her, and was probably at this moment planning how to do it again.  It was all enough to make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Not that she was avoiding him.  Kel was still, in heart if not in name, a Lady Knight.  She had never run away from anything in her life, and she was not about to start now.  What was a distressing social situation compared to being at the top of Balor's Needle? 

But Kel knew, deep down, that she _was_ avoiding him.  She told herself that she chose the jobs she did because they were ones that she was competent at and, besides, they needed to be done.  But really she picked them because they were the farthest away from Sean, and the least likely to cause her to come in contact with him. 

It was better this way anyway.  They both needed time to cool off.  Sean would, hopefully, be using this time to see that the kiss was a mistake and he should go after another girl.  Whereas Kel was using this time to think of what she would say to him in the event that he _did_ want a relationship with her.

_Yes, a little time would make everything clearer_, Kel reasoned.  So she had to avoid him without making it _look_ like she was avoiding him.

Walking back to the house to get a drink of water after a training session (which Sean had not attended) Kel was suddenly pulled into one of the small alleys between houses.  Kel's page training automatically kicked in, and she kicked out.  Her attacker dodged it and grabbed the wrist as she swung her arm around to punch him.

"Sean!" she exclaimed upon seeing his face.  He gave her a small smile and raised his eyebrows.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"I have not.  I've just been very busy.  There is a lot to d-"

"You've been avoiding me," he reiterated, seeming to become more serious.

Kel looked at him for a moment.  "I suppose I have.  We need to have a little space…to…to think out things and-"

"We need to talk."  Kel was more confused at this moment than she ever had been in her life.  Sean, who was usually so carefree and cheerful, was almost as solemn as Lord Wyldon.

Kel's stubbornness, which she could only assume was also a result of her palace training, took over.  "There's nothing to talk about.  It was a mistake, there's no need for you to be embarrassed, I completely understand."

"Embarrassed?" he said incredulously.  "_Embarrassed_?  I'm not embarrassed!  And what do you mean 'a mistake'?  What is wrong with you, girl?"

Kel glared at him, suddenly forgetting her Yamani training, at being spoken too as if she was ten again.  "Nothing is wrong with me, of course it was a mistake.  Surely by now you've realized that it was just a silly kiss and nothing can come of it."

"Nothing can come of it?" Kel was beginning to get annoyed at his insistence on repeating everything she said.  "What, are you so high and mighty that you can't be caught in a romantic situation with a poor, lowly commoner?  May I remind you that you're as poor and low as I am?  What could possibly make you think 'nothing can come of it'?"

It was definitely getting annoying.  "It's not about rank, you should know that I don't care about something as stupid as that.  It's about how I've been raised to be a noble and you've been raised to be…"

"Vulgar?" he supplied, obviously getting angry.

"That's not what I meant, Sean.  It's just that we're from different backrounds.  It wouldn't work."

"You don't know that.  You haven't even given it a chance.  And that's not the real reason."

"The real reason is that I don't feel that way about you, Sean.  I'm sorry."

"You're lying.  I can tell you're lying.  Because I saw your face after I kissed you, and I see the look in your eyes when I look at you.  Your mask isn't always on, you know."

Kel stared at him for a minute.  "You were imagining it."  She started walking away, now even more intent on getting a drink of water.  She felt this overwhelming need to get away from Sean as quickly as possible.

He grabbed Kel's arm and turned her around.  Before she could get around to breaking his arm and slapping him, he had pulled her hard against him, one hand on her back, and kissed her.

Kel's mind practically exploded.  Sean was kissing her hard, leaving her practically no room to breathe.  All thoughts of resisting ran out of her head as his lips remained smashed against hers.

Then he broke the kiss just as suddenly as he had started it.  Both of them were breathing fast.

Kel thought rapidly, trying to get the upper hand in the situation while still reviewing the kiss.  "Stop that, Sean.  I told you, we're not right for each other.  It would be…it would just be wrong.  You don't like me, not really, and I don't like you, so we should just both forget about it."  She turned to leave, her lips still throbbing and her mind still whirling.

"Kel."  She turned around, not knowing why she did so herself.  There was something in his voice.  His face showed the ghost of a smile.  "You kissed back."

Sorry if that was totally OOC.  I wrote this quickly, and besides I thought it would be cool.  And I don't like how Kel's all stoic.  So if you wonder why she's not as stoic as usual, it's because she's beginning to become a part of the village, and she really doesn't need to be stoic.  Plus, Sean is just super perceptive.  33

If my squiggly line breakers aren't showing up, I'm sorry.  I don't know why they didn't show up in the last chapter, and, if they didn't show up in this one, I don't know the answer to that either.  Anyone else have this problem and can solve the mystery?

Sorry it's so short, and sorry for the cliffhanger.  But it was just such a great line and a great place to stop!  Oh the drama!  Oh the upcoming fluff!  I can hardly wait!!

Sorry about the wait, I've actually been getting out of the house the last couple of days.  I'll be (probably) gone for a week starting Sunday, so don't expect any updates during that time, unless I put all my files on a floppy disk (which I'm too lazy to do) and work on it there (which I'll be too busy to do).  I might get out one more chapter before I go though.  Probably not tonight, I'm going out for sushi with Lex.

Okay, for those of you who read my Meliara fic: No, it is not dead.  I am just not looking forward to all the detail that has to go into the next chapter.  If it wasn't obvious enough, it's the first Resistance meeting, which mean I have to introduce all the members and the hierarchy, as well as the meeting itself.  I have to work out the logistics of all of this, and I'm (sadly) still working on thinking up the names of people.    I have been diligently working on it this past week or so, so I'm confident that it'll be updated sooner, rather than later.  Thank you for waiting without coming to my house and killing me (::cough:: MEL ::cough::)****

**Mel:**  OMG you're so flattering!  THANKS!!!  And my excuses are NOT crap!  Pssh.  Some friend you are.  When I finally get published I should deny I ever knew you.    JK, calm down.  I 3 you!

**Mjane:** Awwww, Jackie, you're such a sweetie!!  You're so supportive!!  Unlike Mel.  She's always all "NO don't post your Sweep fic!!  You can't concentrate enough as it is!!"  when everyone KNOWS my Sweep fic is the BEST.  ANYWAY  thanks for the review!!  Dude, you should post Ballade on !!! 

**Pinky:** Yes yes, I know, you want to kill me for making you wait so long.  But try to resist the temptation.  And hmm…persuading indeed… ::wink wink::

**Zella:** I was at my friend's house when I read your comment, and it started the three of us into this long conversation about the Sevenwaters Trilogy (both friends, of course, owe their love of the books to me) that lasted a LONG TIME.  Except we were comparing Red and Bran.    To be honest with you, I actually DID like him in Son of the Shadows, but I DIDN'T like him in Child of the Prophecy.  He was just so cool about how he knew Liadan was in love with Bran, but then in Child he was all…whiny.  LOL.  Liadan was cool in Son as well, but she was so mean to Fainne in Child that I didn't like her as much.  I really liked Child and Fainne, mostly because it was the only book where what I wanted to happen DID happen (though Daughter DID come close), which was, of course, a BIG DRAMATIC SCENE WHICH MAKES THE MAIN CHARACTER LOOK TOTALLY KICKASS.  In case you haven't realized, YES that's going to happen in this one.  DAHAHAHAH.  You will love it, trust me.  I love melodrama.  As to the Juliet Marillier section, no, I don't know how to start one, but I DO want to find out, because I have a GREAT alternate ending to Daughter of the Forest (the same FINAL results, but they happen in a different way.  I disliked the fire thingy, it was melodramatic enough for me (::cough:: There should've been more stuff between Sorcha and Red before she left! ::cough::).  **So if anyone knows how to make a new fanfiction section, please let me know.**  OMG, look how long this is!

**Frisha:** Hey, at least it gets out of your head after a couple weeks!  I have it constantly going in my head, more so when I can't think of what to do next!  Not only that, I have like seven other fics that I'm planning!  AAAH!!! My mind is going to explode with all of this!!!

**LadyQueenscove:** I could die without fluff.  Oh man, the fluff in this fic will only come in larger doses, trust me.  There is going to be so much drama.  I grin at just the thought of it.  And you poor poor readers have no idea what's coming!! MWAHAHAHAHHA!!!  Obsessed with Kel/Neal much?  Because it suuuure doesn't seem like you are!   OMG HARRY POTTER.  I COULD DIE.  Is it just me, or has Daniel Radcliffe gotten INCREDIBLY HOT since the second movie!?!?!  (His acting is much better now – he actually DOES it)  And only a year younger than me!  It's like my sister and her husband.  Now I just need to get Dan to fall in love with me! XD  I am working on updating more, I promise.  And it IS difficult.


	6. Battles and Worries

Disclaimer: Look at this story. Why would Tamora Pierce write a piece of crap like this???

Chapter 5 – Battles and Worries

* * *

Hours later, Kel was wide awake in bed, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. She had been lying like this for hours, trying to figure out what to do and what had gone wrong.

What she hated most was the fact that she wanted more than anything to be able to admit to herself that nothing was wrong, and that she might as well give it a chance. But as soon as that thought crossed her brain, it was immediately discounted by about a million others. Of all the times she had been attracted to someone Neal, Cleon, Dom - none had worked out. What was to stop this from being any different?

And, when it finally did blow up in her face, it would be worse than before. Cleon and she had just gone their separate ways, but she was living in the same house as Sean. Which brought up another point - if they got romantically involved, how were they going to work _that_ out?

But Kel knew that she had to stop fooling herself. Despite all her misgivings, deep down underneath her Yamani Lump face (which apparently had no effect on Sean whatsoever) she wanted to give it a shot. She knew herself well enough to know that this wasn't just another Neal-like crush. She didn't know if it was love, exactly, but she knew it was more than a simple infatuation.

_Maybe I should just let whatever happens happen. It's not like it would be_ that_ big of a deal if it didn't work out. Hopefully Sean isn't fed up with me._ She frowned at this last thought, then cleared all thought and emotion from her mind as she settled into sleep.

* * *

Kel dressed quickly the next morning, hoping to catch Sean before Deirdre (who usually slept in late) woke up. She didn't really know what she was going to say to him, but figured anything along the lines of "…" would suffice.

However, after practically bounding down the stairs, she found Deirdre sitting at the dining table, a mug of tea in her hands and an amused look on her face.

"He already left," she said, her eyes twinkling. When Kel sent her a purposefully bemused look, she outright laughed. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you dashed down here just to see me. Besides, Sean told me to tell you that he's patrolling today. Now, I wonder why he thought you'd be so interested in his whereabouts?"

Kel glared at her through her eyes. "Rhetorical questions don't suit you, Deirdre. Has anyone ever told you that it's unnerving how you See everything?"

"Oh this has nothing to do with the Sight. I can see what's between the two of you with my own two eyes. It's clear as daylight."

Slumping into the chair across from Deirdre, Kel sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Not to everyone," the younger girl said consolingly. "To me, yes, but then I've learned to pick up on these things easily. Most don't realize that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. And when the two of you look at each other, your eyes smolder," she added, smirking.

Kel shot her a wry glance and said, "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas for what I should say to him, would you?"

At this, Deirdre shrugged and began clearing up her dishes. "Just tell him how you feel. He won't care about any fancy noble words. He wants you, Kel. Just let him know you want him back." With that, she got up and walked to her room, leaving Kel even more lost than she had been when she'd woken up.

* * *

"Kel! Kel!" Kel turned around from her students, who were currently working on archery, to find Deirdre running toward her. At the sight of the frantic look on her face, Kel's stomach dropped. "Raiders are coming from the south! They'll be here in less than an hour!" With that she put her hands on her knees, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

Kel turned around to her archers. "Alright, get to your positions, just like we talked about." As they scattered, she asked Deirdre, "You wouldn't happen to know where Sean or Desmond are, would you?"

"I've already told Desmond, he's at the wall. But…" her eyes suddenly turned wide and fearful, "Oh Kel! Sean is out - he's patrolling!"

A fleeting feeling of panic threatened to rise up inside of her, before she was able to suppress it and become a commander once more. "I'll send a scout to notify him of the raiders. You should get inside the house." Deirdre nodded and began walking quickly away.

Kel rushed up to the wall, passing a volunteer scout along the way. She gave him his orders, which included orders for Sean, and practically ran the rest of the way to Desmond.

"Sean is out there," he said as soon as she was within hearing range.

"I know, I've sent a runner. I told him to stay put and harass their sides while he can, and to pull back here if needed." Desmond nodded and looked out across the fields. Kel nodded to her archers, who were arrayed across the wall and went about making sure everyone was preparing, earning a few "Yes, Mother" comments along the way, which she grinned at. The runner she sent, whose name she now remembered was named Torin, had not returned, but that was to be expected. He had probably stuck with Sean's patrol, rather than risk riding back to the town.

Then, after what seemed like all too soon, alarm horns sounded, signaling the sight of the raiders. Kel and the others along the wall knocked arrows and, on Kel's command, they loosed. Seven raiders and their horses fell. Her archers were excellent shots.

Kel soon lost count of all the arrows she had knocked and loosed, as well as how many raiders had fallen, though the number seemed to be about twenty. She smiled as she saw a group of Valens assaulting the outskirts of the raider group. Her smile disappeared, however, when she saw one of the patrollers fall to a raider's sword. From this distance, she had no way of telling who it was.

"Kel, should I have first squad confront them?" Desmond's voice brought her back to those within the town.

"Yes, third squad will get mangled if we don't." Desmond nodded and headed down to lead the squad out the gate.

* * *

Ten minutes later the battle was over and Kel was helping to organize getting the casualties to the healers. Whenever anyone walked close to her she looked up, hoping to see Sean coming toward her. She still couldn't get the vision of that man falling to the ground out of her mind. She tried to tell herself that he didn't look a thing like Sean, but she knew that there was no way she could even have made out the color of the man's hair, much less his facial features.

As she was helping a woman with a long gash along her forearm into a healer's arms, she heard a quiet voice, almost at a whisper, behind her.

"Kel?"

She spun around quickly, and would've wept to see him before her, had it not been for her Yamani training. "Sean!" she rushed up to him. "Where have you _been_? I saw someone get hit and I couldn't find you! I thought-"

She suddenly found herself silenced by a searing kiss. It was enough to make her forget the fact that there were people bleeding all around her. Then, Sean's friends were cheering and making raucous comments, and Deirdre was smirking nearby. She brought her arms up around his neck when he began to pull slightly away and deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard. Kel's eyes were crinkled in a way that Sean knew as the equivalent of his own tomato-colored blush. He looked sheepishly down at her.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Kel opened her mouth to protest, but he had already grabbed her hand and was leading her away from the crowd that had gathered.

"That's right, Sean! Take her someplace nice and _private_!!" shouted one of the members of his patrol. Sean shot a crude gesture at him.

"Sean," Kel said once they were away from most of the townspeople. "We should - I mean I need to make sure everyone is okay and that everything is in order and-"

He smiled back at her warmly, faint amusement in his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Desmond will take care of everything."

"I just don't think… Wait, where are we going?"

"Home."

"Home? What do you mean 'home?' Sean, what will people say!?"

"I don't care what they say." He paused at the door. "Do you?"

Kel looked into his eyes. She saw love, hope, and… apprehension. "No," she said finally. "No, I don't care." He grinned at her and opened the door of the house.

As soon as she had crossed the threshold, he had the door closed and her pinned up against it and was kissing her in a way that made it hard for her to think, much less breathe.

When his hand began to fumble with her tunic, she lightly pushed him back. They were breathing heavily and Sean's eyes were dark.

"I'm sorry," he half whispered. "I… I'm sorry." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

Haltingly, Kel put her hand on his cheek, willing him to look at her. When he finally did she said, "Don't be. It's just…I'm not ready for that. Not yet anyway."

Sean nodded. "I didn't mean to be so forward. It's just… well I never thought you'd come around. What made you?"

Kel smiled at him and said in a teasing voice, "Well, I figured maybe you weren't as bad as I made you out to be."

He laughed then, a real whole-hearted laugh, throwing his head back and hugging her. "Ahhhh Kel. I should've almost died sooner," he said, getting a laugh out of her in return.

* * *

YOU ARE SHOCKED TO SEE AN UPDATE! YOU THOUGHT I DIED!! Hahahahah you wish. Oh man, this is the fluffiest chapter EVAR. I love it! You love it!! WORSHIP ME MORTAL FOOLS!!!

I have no excuses. Well, I do, but it only applies to the last couple weeks - and it is that my beta was refusing to let me write this in the light of my new Harry Potter fic. The good news is that since now she is on my case the HP fic will be frequently updated. The bad news is, my other fics suffer and she will now kill me for updating this (in fact she is yelling at me right now). I am SO sorry!! I hate people don't update quickly and I never wanted to be one! Not that it makes up for it. Anyway, I'm having issues right now, but once I've got my new job and homework schedule figured out, I promise I'll come back to the fanfic writing fold.

**EnchantedBlood: **I just want you to know that the only reason I got around to updating is because of your review. LMAO. Reviews make me update, in case it isn't obvious from my quick delivery. Thank you so much for your review and for motivating me to start writing this again!

**Mel:** Do not even think about coming over to my house and murdering me just because I worked on this fic instead of my HP one! Suck it up. You will probably kill me at school tomorrow. I can feel it. ::cringes::

**rootless californian: **Kel didn't explain it then because it didn't fit into the scene lol. And I couldn't make them get together too soon! I need to drag it out more to make it more realistic. And of course, for the simple pleasure of seeing you lot suffer. Anyway, she'll be explaining it next chapter, never fear. And I'm glad you like my other fic! I need to update that soon, but I'm too lazy, lmao.

**imperfectionist-angel185: **It's just Sean that she falls in love with. But who would want anyone else? I mean, he's so dreamy!!!

**Living People: **Lol, I did understand that, so I guess I'm a genius. I get the dividers now, in case you couldn't tell.

**Lady Aioria:** Aaaaaah! Thank you soooo much!! I can't wait for a Juliet Marillier section. But unfortunately I don't have my fanfic for it actually WRITTEN yet (and my beta won't let me – she says I have to update only this one), so it'll either have to wait or someone else will have to do it. In any case, thanks for the info! 3

**Zella:** Well, it started from a conversation we were already having, about how awesome guys in fantasy books are, and then it turned to Sevenwaters men. I didn't like Niamh at all either. She was all whimpering and weak and it just pissed me off. OMG. Child makes me mad with the lack of ACTUAL romance. I was expecting there to be more after that final battle dealie but NO. Pssh. I feel SLIGHTLY sorry for Eamonn, but he was still a traitor and all that, so I don't feel THAT sorry. But I guess he proved himself in the end, ne? I haven't read Wolfskin. I'm a little dubious about it, since it's about a guy. I usually read heroine books, lol. I need to read it though. Unfortunately I have a list of books that I need to read anyway, and it takes up 1 ½ pages. Literally.

**LadyQueenscove:** I love the fluff. I go back and read my own fanfics just for the fluff. Well…he looks kinda like Neal. But Neal didn't go for Kel, so of course Sean came in! Do they make a cardboard cutout of Dan? I so want one!!! LMAO. Maybe I should just print out a huge picture of him and stick it to my wall. How did he get so hot all of a sudden?? He's a little boy with bad acting in the first two movies then INCREDIBLY HOT with better acting skills? LOL. ::sigh:: I wish he would come to California…I would so meet him and make him fall in love with me.

**Rubber Duck:** We're all busy, aren't we? Or at least that's our excuse, lol. Well, I was a bit dubious of how fast it was progressing, but 1) I couldn't think of any filler and 2) it's going to be a long fic anyway, and drawing it out will just make it longer. Lets all pretend she's been there for many many months, shall we? I'll put in more fluff to make up for my sub-par relationship-building skills. And I totally understand, don't worry, I welcome constructive criticism just as much as "OMG AWESOME" reviews. I'm looking forward to her meeting the others too. Oooooh there will be a roe between her and Jon….::grins knowingly:: Yes, I did at that time have the fifth chapter up, but it was being really weird. I couldn't access it either. I don't know what was happening.

**PsychoLioness13:** Thank goodness, I was totally worried that everyone would be like "Kel's never like that!!!" But then again, Kel's never been in a situation like this, and besides, she's changing. I know, those first few lines are hilarious.


End file.
